


Playing Games

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Evil Dean Winchester, Evil Sam Winchester, Human Castiel, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dean plays a nasty little game with the young man he's been holding captive - Castiel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a longer universe that was published under an account I've since accidentally lost access to. You can find the chapters preceding this one [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1837759).

Castiel watches Dean warily as the man circles the bed, looking over his body with an approving eye. The collar is still tight around his neck, as he lies naked with his legs lifted to his chest and sprawled wide by a spreader bar. He should be used to this treatment now, he knows it, but he can't stop his heart from beating like it's about to burst out of his chest. He feels more exposed than ever, arms tied above him and legs forced apart, with his ass and cock in plain view for everyone to see.

"Alright, Cas, we're gonna play a game today. You excited?" Dean grins down at him as he moves closer to the bed, closing a fist around Castiel's cock and tugging it to hardness. 

Cas is about to shake his head, say no and beg for mercy, but the unexpected and unpreventable touch makes him groan instead. It seems to echo in the empty room and despite himself, he can feel his face flushing red.

"Yeah, I thought so. Little slut."

The hand around his cock wanders downwards, teasing his perineum before prying out the plug that has been sitting inside Castiel since last evening, holding Sam and Dean's loads of come in him. It makes him whimper and give a token struggle as a mixture of lube and semen drip out with it, still connected to the plug by a string of liquid. Dean laughs and Castiel wants to throw up.

"It's a pretty easy game, Cas. I'll ask you some questions and you say yes or no. That's all. You think you can do that for me?" 

He nods slowly. What else can he do?

"Good boy." Dean rewards him with a peck on the mouth. "Let's start, then."

He reaches down to the floor to pick up something that's hidden from Castiel's view, and brings it up to the bed. "First question: Can you feel this?"

Castiel flinches automatically but there's no new touch, nothing hurting him at all. He waits for a moment in fearful anticipation, but still, there's nothing. So he answers shakily, "...No?"

"See, that wasn't too hard. Now, how about this?" 

Something solid prods against Castiel's entrance and he almost screams out the words, "No, no, no, please! Don't --" He knows what's going to happen next, and he doesn't want it, can't take the pain of being fucked over and over again while Dean sits back and enjoys the show before moving in to do it himself.

"Really? You don't feel that? Do I have to try again?" Dean interrupts with a sly grin, and Castiel realises his mistake as he feels the thing at his ass start to breach the rim of his entrance. The traces of lube left inside ease the way, but as the ring of muscle widens, Castiel feels a sharp ache and the stretching feeling makes him cry out and struggle fiercely, though to no avail. He groans as the object stops moving for a few moments, thankful for the temporary blessing. "Come on, answer me, Cas. Do I have to try again?"

"Wait! I, please... I _can_ feel it, I can --" but his answer is stopped by a hard smack to his thigh. He freezes instantly, and stares up at Dean with wide eyes, waiting to find out what other mistake he has made.

"That's not what I asked, is it? Remember, Cas, say yes or no. Now, do I have to try again?" Dean's voice isn't angry, but there's an undercurrent of impatience. Castiel shudders at the memory of his other punishments and tries again, desperately wanting to please.

"N-no," he stutters, waiting for the next question.

"There, you're getting the hang of it." Dean's smile is kind and it makes Castiel slump in relief. "So do you feel it now?"

Castiel nods furiously, but instead of another smile, he gets another sharp smack. "Use your words, Cas. You're a big boy. Do you feel it now?" Dean repeats.

"Yes," Castiel mewls out, humiliated and breathing too quickly in his near-panic. 

"Good, that's good," is the answering murmur as Dean's other hand lifts to lie on his chest in a comforting touch. Castiel is trying so hard not to act like a frightened wild animal but Dean still sees fit to treat him as such. "Okay, baby. Should I keep going? Do you want me to stop?"

The questions follow each other without pause and Castiel flails for an answer, too eager to make Dean stop. "Yes, yes -- please," he begs, but it breaks off into a wail as the dildo is suddenly thrust in further. "No! No, don't!" he screams, correcting himself far too late. The hard plastic stretches him even wider and too quickly as it continues, and he squirms helplessly, trying to push it out in vain.

"Wow, Cas. Begging me to fuck you with this, telling me not to stop... Do you really like it that much? Want me to take this thing out of you? Or should I keep fucking it into you like this? God, you look like such a slut right now, taking this massive cock into your hungry little hole. You want me to shove it all the way up inside, open you up properly? Or do you want me to leave you gaping and empty again? It's up to you, Cas. Want me to stop yet? Or keep at it until you come?" 

The questions won't stop and Castiel panics, not knowing how to answer. He bleats "Yes" and "No" almost at random, but every answer seems to be the wrong one, and they dissolve into shouting out frantic pleas which only go ignored except to earn him stinging slaps to his ass and face while Dean sharply reminds him of the rules of this game.

Dean is still going, pushing the dildo into him at a tortuously slow pace despite the rapid-fire interrogation and making it drag against the walls of muscle. Castiel can't see it but can feel the bumps along the shaft, sometimes catching on his entrance and making him yelp like a dog.

To his eternal gratitude, Dean finally does stop, but only when the fake cock is buried almost completely in his hole and he's filled to the brim. Castiel moans and turns his head away as he shifts his hips slightly, trying find comfort from the intrusion. The movement makes him groan again, despite his attempt to muffle the sound by biting his lip. It's too big, too broad for being fucked with, with only leftover lubricant and careless prep from keeping a plug in his ass. But then Dean takes notice, and adjusts the dildo ever so slightly until it presses on Castiel's prostate and elicits a long, loud moan.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Dean murmurs near Castiel's ear as he runs a finger along the edge where skin and plastic meet. It makes Castiel shiver.

His hand closes over Castiel's softening cock again, pumping it until it becomes erect, standing out obscenely. Castiel groans when he stops, his hips jerking upwards involuntarily to chase the pleasure.

"Well, I think that was a little too advanced for you, so let's try again. This time, I'm going to fuck you with it," Dean says as he flicks at the end of the dildo, making Cas jump as the vibration moves through his skin. "But you're going to tell me how you want it. Remember, yes or no, okay? Nothing else." He kisses Cas lightly on the nose and grips the dildo again, pulling it out part of the way and making Cas whimper at the feel of the plastic ridges decorating its surface.

"Do you want more lube? Want me to go slow?" is the first question, and Castiel jumps to answer both with a yes. This time, the set of questions is easier, and his fear begins to ease. Dean seems happy to indulge him, too, because he pours more of the slick liquid onto the plastic and he does go slowly, moving it in and out with a steady pace. Against Castiel's will, it starts to feel kind of... Then one of the bumps rubs right up against his sweet spot and then _yes_ , it definitely, definitely feels good. 

"How about now? Faster?" and Castiel again says yes, this time struggling but trying to push back where Dean thrusts it up inside him. It's awful, disgusting, but he wants it - God does he want it. Dean's fist is around his cock and he doesn't know when it happened, but it makes him moan and the feeling is so perfect and it's so different to the panic and pain and confusion that he can't get enough of it, this small, rare moment of pleasure.

"Should I keep going?" Dean asks, and Castiel practically shouts his consent as the pleasure builds. He must be out of his mind, pushing himself down to get more of the dildo into him at the same time as he thrusts up into Dean's hand, but it is so perfect and good and he can feel the heat gathering between his legs, before he finally comes with a groan muffled by the blankets he buries his face into.

And then, in the afterglow, he realises what he must look like. What he is.

He's still collared like a domesticated pet, bound to a bed with his legs in the air, with his own come drying on his stomach. Somewhere, there's a plug that was left inside him for hours for someone else's pleasure, and now, there's a solid plastic cock covered in bumps 'for her pleasure' shoved inside his ass and still pressing up against his prostate. He was just treated like a common sex toy, used and abused without a thought to his own pleasure or even his consent.

And instead of feeling violated, in agony, and horrified at his treatment at the hands of this man... he enjoyed it. He loved it. He was squealing like a cheap streetwalking hooker and a low-grade porn star rolled into one, and he had fucking liked it. He'd practically asked for it, not even putting any real effort into making Dean stop. He should have fought back. He should have tried harder to play the game, to answer all the questions. Dean would have listened this time if he said no - he'd shown that. It was definitely, undeniably, Castiel's fault that this had happened today.

Castiel is sobbing again at the thought, trying to force down the tears out of almost unbearable shame but unable to stop them completely. 

"Hey, shh... It's okay, baby, I'm here. Don't cry." Dean leans down to kiss him again, and it starts off chaste before he grips Castiel's jaw to keep his mouth open while he plunders the warm space inside. He feels like he's choking on Dean's tongue, suffocated by the slimy, wet feel of the other man in his mouth. 

Finally Dean pulls away, looking for all the world like the cat that got the cream. He runs one hand up Castiel's thigh and lightly scratches at his feet, as Castiel's toes curl and uncurl while he tries to get his breathing under control. Castiel tries to relax, knowing it will stop the dildo left inside him from aching quite as much, but the way Dean looks at him keeps him tense.

"Oh Cas," Dean says, voice filled with patronising sympathy, like talking to a small child. "You're not very good at this game, are you?"

"But you know how we can fix that?" He seems to wait for an answer, so Castiel whimpers out a quiet no. "We're going to keep playing. Practice makes perfect, after all."


End file.
